


Candles and Raindrops

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Music, One-Shot, powercut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan is home alone when there’s a power cut. It’s getting dark outside and Phil won’t be home for hours, so he lights candles and writes a list of things that calms him down.Phil is out with friends when he realises the power is out and rushes home to be there for his best friend who’s afraid of the dark.A/N- The summary doesn’t do it justice, I am really proud of this fic, please check it out!





	Candles and Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The sun had long since retired, the moon taking its place that reminded Dan of the world outside these four walls. How people grew and changed, how they got sick and met their inevitable fate only to be replaced and forgotten by younger people who had a new way of living. He was always scared that would happen to him. Younger and better youtubers would come and take his place and he would be long forgotten. What stamp would he have left on the world? He tried to think of the millions of faces behind their screens who loved him, that loved his content he shared with them and how much he meant to them. The dark thoughts subsided momentarily as he looked out of the window, focusing once again on the moon and how beautiful it truly was. 

The rain began to heavily beat down against the windows, causing the plane of glass to become occupied with little delicate water droplets that obstructed his vision from the world outside. Maybe that was a good thing, he found the rain often grounded him in times like this. Reminding him that he was safe, warm and untouchable from within his dark, dank little sanctuary that others would find sparse and uncomfortable. Others except Phil. Phil never seemed to mind the monocrome minimalistic room that Dan owned, despite that stark contrast to his own colourful and cluttered one. The older of the two always came in to watch movies with Dan, sitting on separate sides of the bed snuggled under the thick duck feather duvet for warmth. Always together but apart. Close enough to reach out but never to touch. Dan never wanted to push the boundaries between them, knowing that just because he was in love didn’t mean that Phil was. Just because Dan liked men as did Phil didn’t necessarily mean they liked eachother. 

Dan found himself turning back to the window, blinking a few times as he remembered Phil out there somewhere, mingling with people in a way that was starting to become more natural to him. The brunette still tried to avoid it at all cost, his mind always working overtime around people as he struggled to read social cues. He pulled his duvet further over his lap from where he was sitting, and placed a blanket around his shoulders, attempting to cocoon himself whilst sitting was always a little struggle but it wasn’t worth it. He let out a gentle sigh as he watched people running like ants on the ground below outside, the rain unwavering in its ability to punish those who dared to venture outside. A small smile coming to Dan’s slightly chapped lips that he wasn’t one of them. 

The slightly smug feeling was soon washed away with fear once he realised what was happening. Seemingly in waves, the streetlights were turning from the delicate white of the LED bulbs to a darkness that wasn’t threatening to pull him under. A sea of black that was inevitably coming for him within his safe little nest. The power completely cutting out as the television and lights snapped to black, leaving Dan completely in darkness except for the dim light of his iPhone’s screen. Even his laptop was now powered off seeing as he hadn’t been bothering to charge it enough so he wouldn’t require the cable. 

Fear set in, the darkness becoming all consuming and the oxygen he was breathing seeming in short supply as his breathing became more rapid, the CO2 replacing it at an alarming rate. Dan’s body trembled, he hated being alone in the dark, especially this late in the evening when anything could happen. He attempted to regulate his breaths, focussing on the fact he was safer inside in the dark than Phil was outside in it. On shaky feet, he padded towards his chest of drawers, deciding to light the small array of candles that stood their, begging to be used. Dan carefully lit them, using one single match to light several candles by their wicks that’s had all coaled over and bent over a little from use. He continued to light a few more around the room, the flames dancing and bending gracefully like an elegant ballerina that was poised and majestically seeking attention. 

Once he returned to his bed, he’d realised that the darkness had been eaten away by these aesthetic little scented candles, wafting the scent of sandalwood over and instantly reminding him he was safe. He decided to put music on his phone to try and tackle any left over doubts by masking them momentarily so he didn’t need to think about the single drips from the tap in the bathroom, or the pipes squeezing and clanging within the walls. He chose to listen to _Cigarettes After Sex_ Who we’re well known for being calm and steady. Grounding Dan in his time of need. The beginning bars of “Keep On Loving You” rang quietly through the room, making him feel safe once again as he snuggled further down in his bed. 

He’d decided to write a list of things that’s made him happy, the few things that made his dimple show and his eyes shimmer with a light that proved how he felt. He titled it ‘Happy list’

> Music  
> Gaming  
> Candles  
> Phil telling really stupid jokes  
> The way Phil’s tongue pokes through his teeth when he laughs  
> ‘Interrupted By Fireworks’  
> Phil

He sighed dreamily when he got to the end, the starting bars of ‘Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You, Baby’ sounding through the small speaker as he heard the front door close. A small wave of relief rushing through his body like electricity as Phil’s head popped through the small crack of the doorway. 

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil asked, his voice rushed as if he’d been running. His coat was wet and there’s we’re splotches of damp on his jeans from unrelenting rain drops. He shed his outer layer and hummed when he looked around the room at the improved lighting situation.  
“I’m okay, I put relaxing music on, lit candles and wrote a list of happy things” His arms instinctively reaching for Phil and drawing him into a tight embrace. Phil just chuckled as he brought a hand to cradle the back of dan’s head. Fingers tangling in curls as Dan all but melted within Phil’s arms.

“I guess I didn’t need to run, then” he laughed a little at his own expense as he pulled away from the hug. Looking at the warmth within Dan’s eyes. 

“Why did you run?”

“I didn’t want you to be scared and alone” Phil answered like it was the easiest thing in the world. His eyes looking to a piece of scrap paper that lay abandoned on the bed, the very piece of paper containing Dan’s happy list. He read through it quickly before grinning up at his best friend. “Phil..” Dan’s eyes we’re wide, as Phil leaned in to close the distance. Once he felt the gentlest touch of lips against, Dan pushed forward a little. All space removed as he kissed the man he’d loved for so long. It felt more intimate than sex, both exposed by the darkness and the adrenaline kicking in. Once they pulled away, they stared at one another as if to gauge if it was the right thing to do. When they both giggled, Phil moved so he could join Dan where he now moved to lay in the bed. Arms reaching for Phil who snuggled into Dan like he’d always wanted to. 

“Thank you for coming to my rescue” Dan whispered, afraid to break the spell with loud noise. Phil interlocked their fingers as he looked up at his best friend. “Thank you for waiting for me”. Despite the many meanings behind that statement, they shared another kiss before relaxing. Holding eachother in a way they’d never thought possible.


End file.
